Капитан
230px|thumb|[[Галактическая Империя|Имперский капитан.]] Капитан — титул или звание, часто используемое в военных организациях и в гражданской сфере и, как правило, идентифицирующее носящее его лицо как обладающее полномочиями руководителя (лидера). Описание Сухопутные силы В наземных военных организациях капитаны обычно являлись командирами рот. Именно в этих должностях они служили и в Великой армии Республики (ВАР) во время Войн клоновВеликой Армии Республики и в Имперской Армии во время Галактической Гражданской Войны.Imperial Sourcebook (1st ed.) p. 85 В Имперских вооруженных силах они также могли служить как помощники командира, адъютанты и офицеры для поручений на уровне батальона и выше.Imperial Sourcebook (1st ed.) pp. 90-91 По крайней мере один офицер, Капитан-надзиратель Граммель, носил звание, которое, очевидно, объединяло его военный чин и наименование гражданской должности надзиратель.Splinter of the Mind’s Eye Капитаны клонов в ВАР носили в качестве отличительных знаков красные полосы на своих бронекостюмах. Капитаны Имперской Армии, по всей видимости, обычно носили воинские знаки различия в виде трех красных кубиков над тремя синими на нагрудной планке и один цилиндр на левом плече,To the Last Man, хотя, представляется, что в некоторых ситуациях использовались и иные вариации: например, один из источников повстанцев указывает, что некоторые армейские капитаны на борту Звезды Смерти могли носить на нагрудной планке один ряд из трех кубиков и один цилиндр на каждом плече.Death Star Technical Companion, p. 79 210px|left|thumb|Капитан [[Имперская армия|Имперской армии.]] В ВАР''Справочник по Великой Армии Республики'' и в Имперской Армии''Imperial Sourcebook'' (1-е изд.) стр. 85, 90 капитаны располагались по старшинству званий выше лейтенантов, которые командовали взводами, и ниже майоров, обычно возглавлявших батальоны. Вместе с тем, по крайней мере в некоторых родах войск Имперских вооруженных сил, непосредственно над капитаном существовало дополнительное звание коммандер, обозначаемое дополнительным цилиндром на правом плече. С другой стороны в ВАР вариации звание «коммандер» использовалось в отношении всех клон-воинов в чине выше майора, но все чины выше капитана, включая майора, по-видимому, носили на своих бронекостюмах отличительные желтые полосы коммандера и отсутствуют прямые свидетельства, которые исключали бы возможность существования более низкого чина коммандера непосредственно над капитаном. Возможно существовали и иные военные чины во многом сходные по своему местоположению в иерархии подчиненности с капитанами, но доступные свидетельства этому не всегда достаточно конкретны. Военно-воздушные силы (Силы малых боевых космолетов) Большинство объединений малых боевых космолетов следовали армейской системе воинских званий, но это не всегда означало, что офицеры в одном и том же звании имели схожую ответственность. В Имперских вооруженных силах и некоторых более ранних формациях Новой Республики капитаны, например Сунтир Фел или Паш Кракен, часто возглавляли эскадрилью из двенадцати малых кораблей,Wedge’s Gamble, The Making of Baron Fel но уже к началу вторжения юужань-вонгов под командованием более высокопоставленного майора в Командовании Малых Боевых Космолетов Новой Республики могло находится лишь звено из четырех боевых машин и капитаны могли служить в качестве простых летчиков без каких-либо командных обязанностей.Dark Tide: Onslaught, pp. 60, 122-3 Военно-морские силы В морской терминологии «капитан» мог означать как конкретный ранг/звание, так и титул безотносительно к чину его владельца. Любой военный офицер, имеющий специальное полномочие командовать флагманом, мог обозначаться как капитан. Звание капитана (как чин) обнаруживается в табели о рангах большинства военно-морских сил, хотя его точная значимость разнится. Во многих военно-морских службах чин капитана указывает на старшего офицера, соответствующего армейскому полковнику и располагающегося в иерархии званий выше коммандера, но ниже коммодора. Так было в Галактическом Альянсе, Силах экспансии и обороны чиссов,Dark Nest III: The Swarm War, p. 212 и, возможно, в Старой Республике, Альянсе Повстанцев и Новой Республике. Обычно офицеры в звании капитана осуществляли командование одним единственным боевым кораблем, но некоторые капитаны возглавляли целые эскадры крупных кораблей и, наоборот, командирами не всех боевых кораблей были офицеры в воинском звании капитана. Например, в последние годы Старой Республики Лорт Нида командовал лёгким крейсером типа «Каракка» «Честность» будучи в звании лейтенант-коммандера,Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (повесть; твердая обложка), p. 97 в то время как каждый из шести тяжёлых крейсеров типа «Дредноут» «Сверхдальнего перелёта» находились под командованием коммандера, объединенных под единым руководством единственного капитана.Outbound Flight, pp. 192-3, 220 Аналогично, представляется, что капитаном флагманского корабля Флота защиты Рендили был старший офицер с широкими командными полномочиями.'' The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' В некоторых случаях капитан мог занимать и второстепенную должность на корабле: например, Капитан Теб Тоббра был старшим помощником на тяжелом крейсере Новой Республики «Неукротимый» во время Кризиса Чёрного флота,Tyrant’s Test, стр. 199, в то время как капитаном корабля очевидно был Комодор БрандTyrant’s Test, стр. 193, одновременно осуществлявший общее командование Ударным соединением «Астер».Shield of Lies В Имперском Флоте существовал чин капитана линии, который обычно носили офицеры, командовавшие линией, соединением, обычно состоящем примерно из четырех кораблей, но на практике могущем иметь в своем составе от одной до двадцати боевых единиц в зависимости от размере района действия и выполняемой задачи''Imperial Sourcebook'' (1-е изд.) стр. 101. Это же звание обычно носили адьютанты адмиралов.Imperial Sourcebook (1-е изд.) стр. 103 Звание капитана линии было отделено от титула капитана, который носили командиры любого крупного корабля''Imperial Sourcebook'' (1-е изд.) стр. 100—101, но все же может быть сопоставлено с традиционным званием капитана. В Имперском Флоте должность капитана корабля была чрезвычайно пристижной и флотские традиции отдавали должное людям, которые высоко ценили и культивировали свои отношения с конкретным кораблем: капитаны нередко могли отказаться от повышения на административную должность или даже отвергнуть предложение принять командование более крупным и мощным боевым кораблем. Гражданская сфера Не состоящие на военной службе гражданские лица, командовавшие частным судном, даже легким грузовым кораблем, таким как «Тысячелетний Сокол», также именовались «капитанами.»''Звездные Войны Эпизод IV: Новая Надежда'' С первых дней Галактической Республики Бюро судов и услуг или «БСУ» было ответственно за лицензирование, сертификацию и регистрацию капитанов звездолетов. В эпоху Империи для получения лицензии гражданский капитан должен был пройти множество устных, письменных и практических тестов. От них также требовалось прохождение проверки общеобразовательного уровня, представление документов, подтверждающих по крайней мере десятилетний опыт космоплавания, и уплата сбора в 300 кредитов. Увеличенный денежный сбор в 500 кредитов брался за срочное лицензирование, позволявшее обойти большинство требований в отношении сдачи тестов и подтверждения летного опыта. Тем не менее многие контрабандисты пользовались поддельными документами, которые стоили тысячи кредитов, но позволяли избежать прохождения других юридических процедур.Platt’s Smugglers Guide Наличие капитанской лицензии требовалось для легального приобретения звездолета, получения разрешения на вооружение корабля или получения от Имперского министерства космического пространства копий «Информационного руководства космолётчика». Командование звездолетом без капитанской лицензии являлось преступлением чётвертой степени согласно Имперскому уголовному кодексу. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' * * * * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Герои в бегах'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * * * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' * *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' * *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' }} Источники * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * *''Fly Casual'' }} Ссылки * Примечания Категория:Воинские звания